Defense Back Up.. For Now
Back to 2010 Logs Magnum Lifeline Jackknife Jackknife is on defensive duty with a few other mechs, all of them within her mobile defense rig that she made for Ironhide. After a much-needed recharge cycle, Magnum heads back out to the perimeter of Iacon after checking in on the status of repairs. He approaches where Jackknife and her mobile defense rig remain on duty. With a smile, Magnum greets Jackknife. "I have good news, the defense grid is back online and operational. Thank Primus for it too, it could not have come at a better time. Thank you for the relief, by the way. How are you holding out? " Jackknife looks over to Magnum and offers a small smile, "Good to hear it, it's been oddly quiet. I suppose that may be a sign that the Decepticons are having issues as well. I trust you had a good recharge?" she asks. Magnum nods in confirmation. "Indeed. I thank you again for offering your help in taking my post so I could rest. Perhaps you are right in the Decepticons having issues; as it appeared the individual Decepticons were affected during their attack. I have not seen any signs of them since then." Jackknife radios the other mechs aboard her rig that the defensives systems are up and she'll be taking the mobile one closer to base. "No problem. You should ask more often for assistance. A mech that has no rest may miss something critically important, but I don't think I have to tell you that." she notes, starting up the rig's engine. "Since the defenses are up I'm going to take this closer to base." Magnum solemnly replies, "Yes, I know. With something as important as the safety of Iacon resting on my shoulders, I should have been more proactive. I have both Starfire and Lifeline to thank for their assistance with both Energon and repairs. I am feeling quite better after the radiation treatment as well." Jackknife starts driving the rig back towards Iacon, "I'm glad to hear that Magnum." she assures him with a smile. Lifeline is walking along the road back to Iacon, carrying a crate of random stuff -- something she was loathe to leave behind on her rounds. And since a flatbed truck can't exactly load itself, she's stuck walking. Magnum walks back along the road as Jackknife speeds along. He notices Lifeline walking with the crate and stops to greet her. "Good to see you again, Lifeline. Thank you for your help last cycle. I am feeling a lot better after that radiation treatment. Do you require assistance with your equipment?" Lifeline stops as well. "Good. If you start feeling any symptoms again, contact your repair bay and they will advise you on what additives to put in your energon ration. Oh, and no, I can carry this just fine." Jackknife slows down as she sees Magnum is chatting with the medic, "Good cycle Lifeline." she offers in a friendly voice. "I trust you got a recharge in as well considering how busy you must have been lately." Magnum nods. "Very well. It just might be better suited being carried by vehicle rather than hand-carried. I'd be happy to load it for you if you'd like that instead." Seeing Jackknife slow down, Magnum almost offers for her to go ahead and drop off that mobile defensive rig. But he stops himself before he even says it, thinking she probably wants to talk to him. Lifeline looks over at Jackknife and nods. "When I had a chance, yes." Then Magnum offers to load the crate for her and she actually accepts. Yes, you can close your mouth now, Jackknife. "All right. Thank you." She offers the crate to Magnum, making it and its contents seem far lighter than they really are. Jackknife smiles a hint at Magnum offering to load Lifeline up as she keeps the defensive rig moving toward Iacon's gates, "Heading to Iacon then Lifeline?" she asks curiously, then glancing at Magnum, "By the way, last I heard Nobyl has taken himself away from the cities until the scientists can figure out what’s going on with the radiation." Magnum easily takes the crate from Lifeline. "Hmm, I thought it would be heavier than this." Magnum holds the crate as he waits for Lifeline to transform so he can load the crate onto her flatbed. "This is the first I have heard of such news. I knew he took off after speaking to Optimus Prime, but I do not know as to what. Lifeline says, "So he was the source after all? Odd." She transforms so that Magnum can load the crate, and emits an additional comment. "Well, at least now we know the exposure levels won't continue to get worse." Magnum completes loading the crate onto Lifeline's flatbed, setting it down. "Hmm, an interesting idea. And completely unexpected. I hope Flare completes his investigation soon so we can finally get to the bottom of this. And I hope for all our sakes that your assertion is correct, Lifeline." Jackknife inclines her head to Lifeline's question, "Yes he's a source of it, I'll see you at the gates okay Magnum?" she calls over her shoulder as the rig nearly has her out of yelling range. "I hope so too, Magnum," Lifeline emits. "But I'm fairly certain it is, as the radiation levels in the area haven't increased for the past day or so." As Jackknife and her rig pull away, she offers the mech, "Do you need a lift either direction? Magnum can't reply in time to Jackknife's shout as she is already out of range. He smiles, "No thank you, Lifeline. I'll be alright with walking back to Iacon. But I thank you for the kind and generous offer. I'll come by Cubicron and see how you are doing sometime soon. Until then, have a good cycle." It looks like Magnum is about ready to head off towards Iacon as well.. Jackknife's rig disappears toward the south as she drives it back home, figuring that eventually Magnum would catch up to her. Lifeline says, "All right." She's headed away from Iacon, so continues on her way at a much more acceptable pace. Jackknife pulls her rig into the city and turns it around so can be used again. The engine is turned off and she steps off the lead rig. Magnum wasn't too far behind Jackknife after finishing up with Lifeline. He arrives just after you turn the rig around and he walks towards it. Magnum smiles as he allows his posture to relax, leaning lightly against the top of the lead rig. "Good work on finding where that radiation came from, Jackknife. It's just hard to believe it's from him.." Jackknife smiles as she looks up at you, "To be honest with you it's not that hard to believe. We don't know how long he was in that stasis pod getting exposed to who knows what types of radiation out there in space. It's truly intriguing that he survived it, let alone the crash of his pod. Certainly a touch mech." Jackknife smiles as she looks up at you, "To be honest with you it's not that hard to believe. We don't know how long he was in that stasis pod getting exposed to who knows what types of radiation out there in space. It's truly intriguing that he survived it, let alone the crash of his pod. Certainly a touch mech." re Magnum smiles as well, returning yours before looking thoughtful again. "Quite true. I am curious to hear the results of Flare's inspection to see if there is any more radiation sources. Were your systems affected?" Magnum asks, looking into your optics with genuine concern. Jackknife nods, "Yes they were, but I've been taking the stuff from the recipe Lifeline gave out medics. So far not been seriously ill. Though I was worried for Shark for awhile there." she notes and moves toward you, smiling. "So on duty anytime soon there handsome?" Magnum shakes his head. "I told Optimus Prime that I would take some off time as soon as I am able. I still have to honor my word to him. I can honestly tell you that I am looking forward to being able to relax. It is good that you did not fall seriously ill. Myself, I owe both Starfire and Lifeline one, but in a good way. Those two really helped me out." Jackknife nods her head to that and puts a hand in yours, squeezing lightly. "How about we relax together for awhile. Maybe cuddle and do whatever." she notes softly, smiling up at you, affection in her optics. Magnum smiles in return "I would like that. Hmmm, let me think." Magnum thinks on what to do for a moment while returning the squeeze. "I am likely due for a good sonic shower and cleaning after all that time on the perimeter. Would you mind if we made that the first stop?" Jackknife smiles at the suggestion, "Not at all. Maybe I could help you hm?" she asks softly as she heads down the hall for the showers, "I would not mind giving you a nice wax job." Magnum looks confused. "Help me? Like how?" Magnum perplexes as he usually has the spray machine do the job. "Oh! Wait, I remember. Your experience before at the Car Wash and Detailer. I never get those fancy services, I just use the stand-in booth." Jackknife chuckles softly as we are nearly to the shower area. "I seem to recall a certain mech falling asleep the last time I did a body alignment on him while I was trying to teach Starfire the technique." she notes then squeezes your hand again, "I just want to touch you and .. well.. the shower is a good enough excuse. Unless of course you rather I behave." Magnum nods and smiles, "I remember." Of course Magnum won't say anything about being treated to two femmes at once. He might get a smart comment about not knowing how to handle them both, or worse. "So what all fancy services did you provide while working at the wash?" Magnum asks, still walking hand in hand with Jackknife even though they are already at the shower area. Jackknife guides you to a shower unit and releases your hand, "The body alignment, hand washing, and hand waxing. Back in my youth I was quite popular with all sorts of mechs for my skills there, but I never used my job to meet anyone and I made sure to gently refuse anyone that thought my skills meant something more." Magnum turns to Jackknife as she releases his hand. "You are a good looking femme and I have no doubt that you were very popular indeed. And I commend you for your restraint, you could have had your pick of any of the Mechs you wanted." Jackknife smiles to your compliment, a hint of a blush appearing on her cheek plating. "That was some time ago. Once I stopped working there to go to school I lost some popularity, but that gave me a chance to focus on my studies. As for my restraint, I just wasn't going to date someone I met there." she admits, then a gesture to the shower, "So let's see what setting you like hm? I admit I'm curious." Magnum nods as he steps into the shower. "Right." He inserts a credit and presses the button to begin the cycle. The door slides closed, as the cleaning cycle begins, the jets sliding up and down the rails as they turn 360 degrees. Magnum thinks he'll have to allow that hand wash sometime, just to treat himself. Jackknife observes from the other side of the shower door, listening to the sonic vibration pitch. She smiles softly and nods to herself as she waits for her mech to come back out. The whir of the jets ceases as the cleaning cycle completes. The door slides open, revealing a now-clean Magnum. "Ah, that feels better." Magnum stretches, flexing his arms, legs, and back. "The jets do the job, but perhaps I will try that hand wash sometime." Magnum says with a smile to Jackknife, indicating he'd like her to do it. Jackknife smiles at the clean mech before her, sliding next to him and nodding. "Sometime soon I hope." she murmurs, "So what now or where to Magnum?" she asks softly. Magnum takes Jackknife's arm, "We'll go back to your lab or the barracks. Whichever is more comfortable to relax in, as I would like to rest." Jackknife nods and leads you off to do just that... Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Nobyl TP